Trapped
by Daily Spoils
Summary: Polly Sabet is trapped is a game world that she can't stand. What will she do when her only help is that of pirates? Garin and Jacques have their hands full. Rated M for Language, violence, and some things I'd rather not mention.
1. I

Title: Trapped

Rating: M (For language and possible violence in furthur chapters, also mentions scammers and hackers)

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets and never will. Not unless I inherit it which I won't.

Info: Polly Sabet is trapped in Neopia. What will she do when she runs into Garin and Jacques

Polly Sabet looked down at her little sister as she clicked and typed occasionally. There was a white and yellow website on the screen and some goofy strange animals she'd never seen before. Her face went from curiosity to pissed of in seconds.

Polly: What the hell is that Jenny?

Polly pointed to a wocky. Jenny just smiled and pointed to it too.

Jenny: That's my pet wocky. Isn't he cute? His name's Pocky.

Polly: No, it looks like shit. Who told you this site was any good? Who ever they were, they were idiots.

Jenny: Yeah yeah, like you really care. Why don't you go back to your website building hmm?

Polly: Yeah, I do need to be working on that. I still have allot of things to get done on that and I can't afford to waste time looking at cartoon mutants that look like the gayest shit I've ever seen.

Jenny: That's the spirit.

Polly went into her room turning her computor on. She went to get a soda while it loaded. While she was getting a glass she couldn't help but think of the wocky and a few other strange looking animals that came to mind as well. When she came back to her computor she saw the neopets homepage on her screen.

Polly: Hmph!

She closed it only to have it pop up again. She closed it about fifty times, her face going tomato red as she closed it again and again.

Polly: Jesus CHRIST!! What the hell is happening here?

Jenny came by eating a rasberry popcicle.

Jenny: What's the matter? Hey! I thought you hated Neopets!

Jenny laughed some as Polly glared up at her.

Polly: You know I hate that goddamn site more then anything. Did you do something to my computor? It keeps popping up!

Jenny: No, don't look at me. It's not my computor.

Jenny just went back to her room as Polly kept closing the same window over and over. Finally after half a soda and an hour a chat window from msn live popped up instead.

Atnas Seize: Good evening Malady. How are you feeling tonight?

Forgetting her trouble with her least favorite site Polly looked pissed and angrily at her new visitor.

Polly: How the hell do you think I'm feeling? My computor just went to goddamn Shitsville and back again.

Atnas: My my, what a toungue you have on you. Do you talk to your mother like that or just me?

Polly: I don't have a mother jackass, she's dead and my dad's always working.

Atnas: Tsk tsk, sorry I asked. Did you join Neopets yet?

Polly: Neopets? Why would I join Neopets?

Atnas: Oh, just wondering is all.

Polly: But Neopets is so stupid. It's for little kids. I'm seventeen years old. That is a bit old you think?

Atnas: No, I've met thirty year olds playing on this site before.

Polly: They must be losers. Big time GAY losers like you!

Atnas: You think so huh? Why don't you try it and see for yourself?

Polly: No.

Atnas: Fine, I see you won't do as I wish you to. Farewell.

Polly slapped her forehead and sighed as she stood up.

Polly: Well I'm tired out from that shit....guess I can take a nap then.

She glanced over at her queen sized, fluffy bed and plopped down on it lazily. She hugged her pillow to her and quickly fell asleep. Right then and there she felt herself being picked up and thrown into some pool of warmth. It was strange since she'd never had this dream before. She opened her eyes and there was nothing but darkness around her. It was as if she were underwater, but no surface in site and she could feel herself breathing. Suddenly she felt a sandy surface as she started to slowly land on her hands and knees.

She then opened her eyes as she caughed up some rather salty ocean water. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry from the water as she felt a paw on her shoulder. Wait...a paw?!? She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked up to see a Usul boy in pirate clothing looking down at her in a mildly concerned manner.

Garin: Are you all right? I found you while me and my men were out pirating. You were just floating on a lumpy old log. Didn't know if you'd croak or not.

He went to carving a chunk of wood with a blade as a Kyrii strolled by looking down at Polly with mild intrest.

Jacques: So, the broad made it back alive huh? Are we taking her hostage from her Neopets? Maybe she'll bring in a pretty penny huh?

Garin peeled a few more wood chips off of the block carringly shaping it into a face.

Garin: I don't know, she looks poor Jacques. Too poor to even get a free omelette.

Polly glared up at the both of them.

Polly: HEY!! You mother f***ers I am not poor!

Garin turned to her smirking mischiviously.

Garin: ((Nice language there girly)) Okay, how many NP have you got then?

Polly's face went from angry to confused.

Polly: Ummm.....what...the heck is an NP?

Garin: Ooooh! Well that is what we call money. You see, You really are poorer then a church meerca.

Polly sat up crosslegged in the sand.

Polly: Okay, let me get this straight. Where excactly am I?

Garin: Hmm, well your in Neopia. More precicely you are on Krawk Island. It's the Island most famous for the pirating and looting of goods of others.

Polly: So it's basically a paradise for criminals?

Garin: Yes, doesn't mean I care if it bothers you though.

Polly: Are....are you a pirate?

Garin and Jacques looked at each other mischiviously and then suddenly broke out laughing. Jacques pointed his thumb at Garin while laughing.

Jacques: She's a dim one ain't she Cap'n Garin?

Polly stood up quickly in a forceful way.

Polly: Fine, your a pirate captain? I'm poor and need money so let me join _your_ crew!

Both pirates stopped laughing and looked at one another.

Jacques: I don't know Garin, is she really "pirate' enough?

Garin smirked over daringly at his first mate.

Garin: I don't know, _is_ she "pirate" enough?

To be continued..........

I hope you liked reading this as much as I loved to write it. Read and Review, you know the drill. Btw, I am looking for Neofriends on neopets since I'm still a newbie. My username is Crystal_Belle and I'd be more then happy to chat and maybe share ideas. I'm really looking for a guild that has good communication between members. If yes, that's great, if no that's fine too. R&R


	2. II

Title: Trapped

Rating: M (For Language and violence. Maybe even beastiality in futur chaptures, bwa ha ha haaa)

Disclaimer: I don't own Neopets, I don't own this site and I do not own the state of Nebraska.

Info: Polly Sabet is in for a slap in the face when she is trapped in Neopia and is forced to beg for the help of Pirates.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Garin turned to her looking down at Polly who was still sitting in the sand.

Garin: So...._are_ you "Pirate" enough missy?

Polly looked irritated and impatient as she stood to her feet.

Polly: Yes, I'd like to think so.

Garin smirked and turned to Jacques.

Garin: Hey, do you think we should give this one the "Test".

Jacques: Heh heh, yeah you can. I highly dought she'll come close to passing it though.

Garin patted Jacques on the back laughing some.

Garin: That is just what I wanted to hear my good friend.

Garin then turned to the red faced girl before him.

Garin: Ok, YOUR test will be too....

Garin looked around at the dock ahead and saw a rather wealthy looking aisha woman with a huge sack of money hanging in a dimond studded bag. She was dressed royally, but that didn't stop him from pointing at her.

Garin: Take everything from that Aisha that she has on her.

Polly's meerly frowned and stomped over to the dock as she muttered a "fine". She hid in an alley . Just as the was passing an alley she grabbed the Aisha by the ears dragging her in. A minute later she came out wearing the Aisha's dress and her handbag along with the sack of money in her hand. Both pirates eyebrows went up.

Jacques: Well that was uneventful.

Polly came up smirking.

Polly: You were saying Jacques?

Garin was put a hand on her shoulder turning him towards himself.

Garin: Hey, that...was something else.

Polly: Well....I don't know....maybe....

Polly felt her cheeks go hot as they went red.

Garin: That's it, you got to join my crew, Your going to be my first mate.

Jacques shot a glaring eye at his best friend.

Jacques: Hey buddy, I though I was your first mate.

Garin didn't look at Jacques, instead staring at the teenage girl with a knack for taking what she wanted.

Garin: You are my first mate, just second is all.

Jacques' face turned an ugly red as he glared directly at Garin now.

Jacques: That's not first mate mate, that's second mate.

Garin: No arguing with the captain or you'll walk the plank.

Polly couldn't help but notice Jacques fuming.

Polly: Hey, are there any resteraunts here? I'm starving. I'll pay the tab since I just got ahold of some cash.

Garin: Yeah, that sounds good to me. Come on Jacques, let's get going. The Golden Dubloon isn't waiting forever.

(Jacques' POV)

They walked down the wooden deck to a fairly large boat. A crew of other pirates were lounging or doing something as that entered the boat's deck. Garin took Polly to her room as Jacques fumed and grumbled. He'd been outdone by a newbie broad. What was to become of him? What did Garin see in that stupid bitch that he didn't? There wasn't anything speacial about her. Why would he pick her over him? He untied the boat from the deck and shouted at the lazy bums of crew men to get to work as they hoisted the anchor and let down the sails.

The cool salty wind blew through Jacques' hair, making him feel just as alive as he ever was. The smell of the air always brought about relaxing thoughts. This helped until he saw Polly leaning on the edge of the boat doing the same thing. She looked over to see him glaring at her in his most bitter way. She then looked anxiously over at him and turned to see Garin who seemed to be in a good mood to talk to her some more. Jacques threw a rock over the side of the boat and sneered at the shining waters.

When they finally got to the Golden Dubloon and were seated He noticed Polly had been seated between him and his best friend. He glared at her bitterly once again.

Jacques: ((Damn her! She's gotton him wrapped around her firger tips and their's nothing I can do! ARGE!!!))

He noticed her expression seemed that of uncaring and unwavering as she picked up the menu. She then looked puzzled and started talking to Garin again. Jacques glared at his menu and quickly picked something out. He gazed over at the two only to notice that Polly was playing with a locket around her neck. He smirked as he thought of something that would break her for sure. He was going to steal that necklace, no matter what it took.

(Polly's POV)

She felt depressed at the moment only nodding and mumbling as she opened the locket to see a picture of a beautiful blond woman in blue dress. She had a grin that went from ear to ear and eyes that sparkled even in a photograph. She sighed and turned to see everyone was eating so she started to eat as well. The money she'd gathered looked strange and odd to her. It wasn't what she was used to, but she knew she'd have to get used to it since this was her home now. She didn't care that she was gone, since she didn't have the person she wanted most of all. It was pointless to go back anyways and she just didn't have it in her. They soon went back to the ship and had mugs of beer for all the ship mates. She thought drowning her sorrows in a mug of beer would do no good. She walked into the rooms of the ships and saw in Jacques' room he was writing in some sort of book. He seemed irritated about something. She didn't want to bother him if he wasn't in a good mood. She only managed to wash up and go to her room where she fell into a deep slumber, lullibied by the waves of the ocean.

To be Continued......

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. III

Title: Trapped

Rated M (For language, violence and sexual reasons)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own neopets. Don't ask again.

Chapter Three

The beautiful blond woman of Polly's locket showed up in her dream. She was standing on a grassy plain with a white gown on that seemed to glow in the night time sky. The diamond ear rings she had worn sparking as if they were stars lighting up her perfect blue eyes. They were deeper then any ocean and more overwelming then a raging storm. This was not the first time she'd dreamt this. Her mother turned towards her with a regretful and sorrowful expression that ripped into Polly whenever she'd seen it.

Mother: My dear Polly-bird, what did I tell you about strangers? Have you learned your lesson yet or do you have to hurt more?

Polly shot up in a cold sweat as she felt for her locket. She quickly found it, tears pouring down her face as her heart felt like it'd beat right out of her chest.

Polly: Mother....I'm sorry....you were right.....I'm....so sorry.....

She sobbed into the locket being the only thing left of her mother. She turned a lantern on as she sighed. Another night, another nightmare. That's how it always happened. Her door was open as she looked up wiping the tears from her face. She saw Jacques passing her doorway and put her locket back on her night stand. She got up, curiousity overwhelming her as it always had in the past. She couldn't help being as curious as she was, it was just in her nature that she was like that. She followed him without him noticing that he was now being stalked. She watched as he scowled at the water over the edge of the boat as he threw a stone making another set of ripples in the water. She heard him cursing her name and muttering something about best friends sticking together. She got up the courage to speak and sternly walked towards him.

(( Jacques' POV))

Jacques glared in the water thinking of how fast he and Garin were growing apart. He was losing his best friend to a greedy stupid bitch and there was nothing he could do about it. He suddenly felt the presence of someone watching him and turned to see who it was.

Jacques: Oh, it's just you. Why are you here?

Polly looked at him irritably.

Polly: Do I have to have a reason or are you just being an ass?

Jacques: No, I'm just wondering what your motives are stealing someone _else's_ best friend.

Polly smirked at him arrogently putting her right hand on her hip.

Polly: Heh, you think I stole your best friend? How cute. Atleast you didn't lose him.

He felt confused now. What did she mean by losing his best friend?

Jacques: What....are you talking about?

Polly: If you don't know already then that's too damn bad.

With that she left him to his own thoughts. He soon went back to bed, his dreams being of Polly stealing mounds of treasure from him.

//Timeskip//

Jacques woke just as the sun was coming up. He came into the ship's kitchen to she the ship's cook Cookie making breakfast. The young sea chef glanced over at the grumpy pirate.

Cookie: Oi, bad night bub?

Jacques: You could say that. That stupid bitch is what's ruined it.

Cookie watched as one of her apples was snatched from the table which Jacques bit into. Cookie just sighed.

Cookie: Hey, maybe you should get to know her. I'm sure she's not as much of a bitch as you think.

Jacques lifted an eyebrow at the nearly top rated chef of the waters.

How do you come to that conclusion. She is a bitch and she has it coming to her.

Cookie: You think so huh? I've seen her for myself and she looks like she's had something happen already.

Jacques: How would you know? None of us have know her until now. What makes her so speacial?

Cookie: Did you ever really watch her? There were a few times I saw her that it looked like she was carrying a burden that she'd been carrying for a while.

Jacques smirked and bite into the apple as he turned to see his men up.

Jacques: Hmpf, you know just as much as the rest of us I believe. Lets just see what kind of person she really is.

He went from room too room shouting wake up calls until he'd gotton to Polly's room. He snatched her locket up pocketing it.

Jacques: ((See how you like that you stupid bitch.))

He went to the mess hall just as breakfast was being served. Cookie was busy still adding the finishing touches just as the crew men started to seat themselves. Not too long after Jacques sat down did he see Garin and Polly coming in together. Polly looked troubled as she talked to garin who seemed to be trying to comfort her with some reasuring words, but they seemed to have no effect what-so-ever. She came over to Jacques who probably knew in the back of his mind what was troubling her.

Polly: Hey, have you seen a locket anywhere? I was sure I had it on my night stand last night. I couldn't tell where it'd gone to and if you can find it I'd be forever in your debt.

Jacques looked mildly concerned at her knowing the locket was still securly in his pocket.

Jacques: Well if I see it I'll make sure it goes straight to you. I'll even keep an eye out for it. I'm sure it's around here somewhere.

Polly: Hmph, you better, or you'll never hear the end of it.

Polly smirked down at him as she took her seat. He scowled back at her bitterly. She was nothing but a stupid bitch. She had what was coming to her and she'd soon find out that she was not as welcome as she thought she was.

To be continued......


	4. IIII

Title: Trapped

Rated: M for Violence, language and sexual reasons

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Neopets. One can always wish though.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter Four

The Fall After the Drop

They'd been robbing the richest of the rich of Neopia ever since Polly had come to stay with them. The Black Pawkeet sailed the waters feared and respected by many. Garin had felt reassured he'd made the right decision by making her his first mate every time they'de plunder the ripest of the rich, just as if they were getting the pick of the crop. Polly was storing all sorts of amounts of treasures and Neopoints away. If she hated Neopets before, she's had a change of heart and had fallen in love with it now and no one could tell she'd hated it. Jacques on the other hand was getting a fair share as well, but his jelousy of his best friend picking her over him still tore at him. Every now and then he saw her still searching for her locket and chuckled to himself as he felt for it in his pocket, making sure it was still there. Just as they were nearing an island, Polly had spotted a wedding. She saw that Garin was in the back and shouted to bring his attention.

Polly: Treasure ho Captain! Thar be a rich looking wedding not too far off.

Garin looked up unsurprised since Polly was now the first one to notice treasure or anything that sparkled out of the whole crew.

Garin: Oi, Good work buddy.

Polly smiled to herself as they sailed for the island swiftly making good time as they always had. Jacques scowled at the idea that once again Polly had pointed out the plunder for that day. He used to be the one to point that out to Garin. He used to be his best friend. What was her motive behind everything she did? Did she do this all on purpose to piss him off? He sighed as he got ready to plunder yet another hefty sum of goods onto the boat. He walked back to the bow of the boat to see her standing right there, looking at the water sighing.

Polly: Mom, I wish you could see me now…..I'm getting all sorts of treasure. There's a few people who don't like me and I don't like them, but that won't spoil my fun.

Jacques scowled and left before Polly had turned around. They'd soon gotten to the island to see the guests at the wedding gasp and look on in fear. Polly and Garin were the first two on land. Polly went straight for the wedding gifts. The bride, whom was a Cybunny came after her agrily with a candlestick holder.

Bride: Hold it you pirate wench, I'm not letting you ruin MY wedding.

Polly grabbed the cybunny by the ears and slammed her into the ground and snatching a wedding ring which had a rather large diamond and slid it right onto her pinkie as she laughed triumphantly. She then started helping the others loot the wedding gifts and before everyone knew it a whole room had been filled to the brim with things. As they sailed off Garin made a toast to his newest first mate which only infuriated Jacques all the more. He smirked as a celebration feast was being made to celebrate the plunder in which they had occumulated. They were eating the feast from the wedding which meant Cookie didn't have to cook right now. Jacques came up from behind Polly's seat and poked her in the back. He had an innocently smile as she turned around and smiled in return.

Jacques: Hey, can we talk. There's some things I need to talk to you about.

Polly took the tooth pick out of her mouth.

Polly: Ok, Shoot.

Jaques: Umm…I can't tell you here. It's something important.

Polly stood up and followed him outside. Unknowing to the both of them Cookie had decided to stalk them and eves drop on their little conversation. Polly and Jacques stood by the edge of the boat as Cookie peeked through a crack of the door.

Polly: Alright, what's so important?

Jacques' innocent smile turned into an ugly smirk.

Jacques: You know that locket you've been looking for? I have it right here.

Polly's eyes widened as he held it in his hand swinging it like a pendelum on a grandfather clock.

Polly: Where did you….

He held it over the water like he was about to drop it. She stepped forward as to try and get it from him. He let the chain slide till it reached the end, letting it dangle. Polly shuddered and took a deep breath.

Polly: Please hand over my locket. You have no idea what it's worth is to me.

Jacques: You have no idea how much my best FRIEND meant to ME.

Polly: But you just don't see do you? You just don't get it.

Jacques: Hmpf, you are so wrong. You have no idea what it's like to hurt.

With that he dropped the locket into the deep blue water of the ocean and left. Polly however looked overboard longingly for a moment and then ran to her room. She sobbed into her pillow and did not come out for anything. Nothing.

(Garin's POV)

Garin looked at a diamond wedding band closely. It was the groom's wedding ring he'd stolen. Polly had the other ring, but he wouldn't bother her for it since in his mind she'd earned it fairly. Heh, fairly stolen. Garin had to laugh at the irony of the thought of fairly stealing. Jacques came in to his quarters looking like the cat that ate the canary.

Jacques: Hey buddy, what's been going on?

Garin turned to his friend rubbing his chin in thought.

Garin: Oh, nothing much. How'd your plundering go today?

Jacques: It went smoothly as it always does. How did yours go?

Garin: Pretty good, a little better then it usually does. I need to go to talk to Polly. I want to see how she did.

Jacques: Are you sure you want to see her?

Garin laughed and patted Jacques on the back rather hard.

Garin: Oh come on, she's hot, why wouldn't I want to see her huh?

Jacques: Umm…but she's human….how would that even work?

Garin looked in thought for a moment.

Garin: Huh, I don't know. I guess I'll find out though.

Jacques: Heh heh, yeah…

Garin left and went to Polly's room. He opened the door to see she was asleep. He came into the room to see what she'd looked like in her sleep. Her nightgown was a bit too big ravealing a shoulder that had a scar in the shape of a perfect triangle with three stabs in the middle. He cringed as to what might have given such a pretty, young girl a scar like that. She had started talking in her sleep.

Polly: Mommy-bird…are we best friends still?

She tossed and turned sweating just a bit. Garin's eyes widened as he noticed she was having a nightmare as tears were streaking down her cheeks. He sat by her on her bed and took her hands in his caressing them softly. She seemed to calm down as he wiped the tears from her face. He left not knowing what else to do for now, letting her sleep peacefully now.

(Jacques's POV)

Jacques watched as Garin left Polly's room and sighed as he watched his best friend. Little did he know, there would be trouble afoot soon and there would be no turning back. He walked to his room and laid down in his bed soon falling asleep. In his dreams he saw a blond woman who scowled and frowned at him. She wore a black dress and had her hair pulled back into an elegant bun. She smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Mother: Best…..friends

His eyes widened as shock went through his body. What was he doing dreaming of this woman? Who was she and where did she come from? He would soon find out, on Scurvy Island.

To be continued…..

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tell me what you think, read and review PLEASE! I can't stress that enough that I WANT REVEIWS! I want opinions. I live for your opinion, bwa ha haaaaa!!!


	5. IIIII

Title: Trapped

Rated: M

Disclaimer: Neopets not mine.

Letter: Yo, I hope you've liked the story I out out so far, because I'm going to keep putting out more and more chappies whether you mother fuckers like it or not, haha, jk. I'll keep writing if you keep reading. J Anyways, here is the next installment of "Trapped".

Chapter Five

Psychics And Stairways

Over the coarse of a week there had been no real plundering of treasure. I the same week there had been no real activity coming from Polly as she'd stay in her room twenty-four seven. Cookie brought her a plate of food for all three meals since she'd seen for herself what'd happened. She kept silent about it though since she didn't want to cause a mutiny or worse. She spotted Garin look concerned over at her door as he passed it a few times. He turned to see her and came up to her.

Garin: Hey Cookie, do you have any idea why Polly hasn't been out of her room? It's silly staying cooped up all day when there's treasure to be taken.

Cookie: Well, I heard her mention that she might have the Neoflu. She hasn't been feeling well as far as I know.

Garin looked shocked.

Garin: Neoflu? Then we need to get Victor in her room as fast as possible. He's the medical expert He'll know what's what with her.

Garin went off to look for Victor as Cookie came up knocking softly on Polly's door.

A muffled voice came from the door.

Polly: Go away!

Cookie: Polly, it's me, cookie.

Polly:…..Come on in.

Cookie came in to see her sitting up in her bed with a sad and depressed look on her face. She sighed and did the best she could to smile softly.

Cookie: Hey, I came to see how you were feeling.

Cookie sat on the end of her bed and felt her forehead. She looked worried as she felt how hot her forehead was.

Cookie: Oh man, you're fever just won't lift will it?

Another knock came at the door. Before anyone could answer Garin and a pirate Acara came walking right in. The Acara was Victor and he'd been the ship's doctor ever since the Black Pawkeet had set sail.

Victor brought out his doctor's bag and went over with Garin to check up on her.

Victor: Eye, lets 'ave a looksie 'ere. Are you feeling well miss Polly?

She frowned at him impatiently.

Polly: No.

Victor checked her temperature and her blood pressure. He even checked her pillow to see if she'd been sweating. He listened to her breath and then to her heart beat. His eyes widened as he slapped his forehead.

Victor: Well my god Polly, you've got the Neoblues. The only cure for that is a tasty pie and those are harder to come by then allot of paint brushes.

Polly: Heh, that's fine. Do we have any hard alcohol on the boat. Maybe a shot of whisky will make me feel a little better.

(Garin's POV)

She looked like she'd lost all hope. Garin didn't want her drinking. Not now, not like this.

Garin: Hey Vic, isn't there any alternatives to cure her of her illness?

Victor turned to him looking grimly.

Victor: Only one way, go to Faerieland to the water faerie of the healing springs. The only one who knows how to get to Faerieland without the aid of flight is a pschic woman who sells her wares on Scurvy Island.

Garin frowned and rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

Garin: I guess we have no choice, She does most of the tracking of the treasure now and it'd be a shame to lose her to something silly as Neoblues. Especially since she does a good job at her work.

They sailed for scurvy island taking as little time as they had to finding the psychic woman's home. It was in a rather broken down, getto neighborhood. A sign with a hand had a title. "Psychic Visions and Good Luck Trinkets." Was what they read before entering a small blue house made of wood. A wocky in gypsy clothing came through strands of beads that hung on a door way she'd walked through. She wore a concerned look on her face as she spotted Cookie and Garin coming inside. A business card at a desk read "Hilda the Many". She carried a silver pendant in her right hand and walked up to them casually.

Hilda: My dearies, what hast though come to see me for?

Garin: We have to find the staircase that will lead us to Faerieland. We have a friend that is fallen ill to the Neoblues and we must get her there quickly before it's too late.

Hilda: Ah, but sir, you must allow me to see her if it is true she has the Neoblues. Then I can tell you what caused her to catch it in the first place.

Garin nodded and they led her to the boat and into the bed she laid in. Hilda put her hand on Polly's forehead weaving her fingers into her hair. She closed her eyes and opened them, her eyes now glowing like watchtower beams.

Hilda: I see…a locket being thrown overboard by own of the crew men on this very boat. A hard childhood with an event that seemed to scar her for life. And a feeling of loneliness. There was someone watching the locket drop into the water, they know who did this.

Hilda closed her eyes and took her hand away from Polly and took a ring from her finger as payment. She then opened her eyes having them back to normal. She looked over at Cookie.

Hilda: Indeed, you Cookie know who threw Polly's locket into the watery depths of the ocean. Throwing that one item into the ocean was a last straw for her.

Garin looked over to her.

Garin: You saw someone throw Polly's locket in the ocean?

Cookie bit her lip nervously and being too anxious to speak she only nodded.

Garin: Well why don't you tell me who?

She looked over at him pulling herself together quickly.

Cookie: Captain, you will be angry if I tell you who did it?

Garin chuckled a bit.

Garin: Try me.

Cookie: Jacques was jealous that you'd been spending more time with Polly….and I guess he'd gotten a hold on her locket and dropped it right in front of her as a sort of re….

Garin's face went an ugly red as he went over to a chair and sat down. He frowned over to where Polly was sleeping, turning a bit.

Garin: Cookie, go get Jacques for me.

Cookie: Eye Captain.

With that she left without another word. Garin looked at Hilda, still frowning.

Garin: What kind of event were you talking about earlier? What happened that was traumatic?

Hilda turned from Polly with a grim look.

Hilda: Well….would you like to see for yourself?

Garin: Yes

OO Meanwhile OO

Jacques was playing poker with a few others when Cookie barged in grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

Jacques: Hey you stupid bitch! What the hell are you doing?

Cookie: That's what we're going to ask YOU! Garin asked me to get your sorry ass whether you liked it or not.

She led him into Polly's room and seen Garin in total shock as Hilda lifted her hand from his face. She turned her overly mascara covered eyes to Jacques.

Hilda: So, this is the boy who did wrong to the lady. Why did you throw her locket in the water lad? Was there jealousy?

Jacques just looked uncaringly at the sick teenager that held tightly onto her covers.

Jacques: So what if I was jealous of the stupid bitch, she deserved what she got.

At the Garin jumped up and was about to sock Jacques in the face.

Hilda: Garin! STOP!

Hilda got in front of Jacques protecting him.

Hilda: I have a better way he can pay her back.

Garin stopped as he glared at Jacques.

Garin: Whatever you think is best, but I will tell you he is no friend of mine.

Jacques wincedas if those words had stung. Hilda smirked however.

Hilda: His punishment should not be to be beaten to a pulp. Instead, he should experience what I have shown you Garin. Only he will feel the same pain as Polly had felt that night. In addition he will also take her up Heaven's Staircase to Faerieland by himself.

Garin nodded in approval as Jacques sat in another chair with his arms crossed.

Jacques: Fine, but good will me knowing what little pain she knows? I don't know.

With that Hilda placed her hands over his face as a white light came from them blinding him for a second. When his vision came back he found himself in a dressing room. A five year old version of Polly sat in a comfy looking recliner giggling as a blonde woman made a funny face. The blond woman wore a beautiful white silk dress and had her hair done elegantly in a ponytail that had been laced with white and yellow flowers. She then tickled her playfully making her giggle. When she stopped she hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

Polly: Mom, I love you.

Mother: I love you too Sweety.

Polly: Am I your best friend?

Mother: Your not just my best friend, you're my BFFL.

Polly giggled jumping up and down as she smiled cheerfully.

Polly: Best Friends For Life, yep yep.

Her mother smiled sweetly and left to apply more make up. As that happened there was a knock at the door.

Polly: I'll get it.

Polly opened the door revealing a rather handsome man whom had long, sleek black hair pulled and tied into a neat little ponytail.

Stranger: Hello, is your mother available young one? I wanted to show her something cool that I've found.

Polly's eyes lit up as she grinned.

Polly: Really? Let me have a look.

The man giggled and handed her a bouquet of white and yellow flowers that seemed to match her mother's hair.

Polly: Thanks sir, I'll give it to her straight away.

Polly ran to her mother handing her the flowers.

Polly: Mommy, some guy brought these flowers to you.

She took them smiling sweetly until her eyes grew wide from shock. Polly was shoved away as hundreds of knives flew out of the bouquet stabbing deeply into the young unaged mother several times. Deeply rooted pain shot through Jacque's chest as he saw the young Polly get up crying, hot tears seeping down his eyes as well as her. She shuddered and got to her feet running to her dying mother.

Polly: Mommy!….Please…please don't die!

The young dying mother let her hand rest on Polly's cheek as she smiled sweetly one last time.

Mother: Love, I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to ever be like this. I'm not going to be your best friend for much longer.

Polly sobbed as snot dibbled down her nose.

Polly: But you said we are BFFL's! How could you take it back like that?

Mother: It's not my choice love….I'm sorry….I love y….

With that she'd passed away. All the emotions running through Jacques pulled him into a sort of depression that seemed impossible to pull one's self out of. It felt as though all hope was lost, and all the happiness had been drained from him. The same man came back into the room and smirked down at the little girl.

Stranger: Heh heh heh, so…there was a survivor after all.

Polly got up screaming at him, her face turning tomato red.

Polly: SHUT UP YOU GODDAMNED FOOL. I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS. YOU SHOULD GO STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU'VE JUST PUT ME TH-

She was cut off as the stranger grabbed her throat only tightly enough to cut off her air.

Stranger: I am Atnas Seize, I do not take crap from little girls or anyone else for that matter. Your mother had it in for me so I paid her back for what she had planned. You are just as stupid as she is so I guess I should give you a gift for your foolishness.

He slammed her face first into the floor and ripped her dress off taking out a knife he held her down. She screamed and struggled, tears streaming down her cheeks, as he carved a perfect triangle into the flesh of her right shoulder making blood trickle down her back. After he'd finished he left her unconscious from the pain o the cut, lying on the floor with no clothing on but the tattered dress he'd destroyed. The vision ended as the room came back into focus, Jacques had tears streaming down his face as the weight of his guilt for what he'd done had finally caught him, allong with the pain of the event. Hilda took her hand away and handed him a roll of paper.

Hilda: Here is your map to Heaven's Staircase. I am now on my way. Have a good day.

She left without another word, taking the wedding ring on Polly's finger as payment. No one but Garin would know what Jacques had seen and without another word Garin and Cookie left Jacques alone with Polly as she snored softly and shuffled and tossed. Jacques looked dwn at her as he'd gotten up and no longer knew what he'd been doing all allong. What was he to do? You'll see nex Chapter in "Trapped"

To Be Continued…..


	6. IIIIII

Title: Trapped

Rated: M

Chapter Six

The Grim Future Is Endured For Love

Disclaimer: I do not own neopets I do not own neopets blah blah own not blah.

Jacques looked down at Polly's soft form. Her pink lips slightly parted and her blue eyes shut to the world as she knew it now. Her not so well manicured hands clenching the sheets of her bed. Her eyes winced as she was obviously having a nightmare of some sort. Probably of something similar that he'd seen in the vision. It was no wonder she was the way she was. That would mess any child up and now….the locket. He turned her light out and left with a guilty look on his face and a heavy weight on his heart. He'd seen the map that was given to him. He was to go through Hell to get her to the water faerie and he didn't know how, but he'd surely get it done. He sat in a chair on the dock with his head filled with worries and thoughts now. He turned the map over and noticed there were some notes scribbled on the back about Heaven's Stairway.

_Heaven's stairway is composed of several different elements that you must face. Each of these represent a type of faerie that was born to the world of Neopia as is known. The list of elements is shown below._

_Fire_

_Wind_

_Water_

_Darkness_

_Light_

_Gloominess_

_And Finally Snow_

_You may feel unwary at first glance at this list, but standing at the bottom of the stairway of heaven is the most positive way to break your very spirit. To break it in such a way that one may even refuse to continue living._

_Jacques heart beat fast as he looked panicky at the sheet of paper and then to the open sea. What would he do now? Go through the Heaven's Stairway challenge and be broken? Or would he chicken out?_

_Jacques: What….should I do now?_

_Cookie was walking by and saw Jacques in a scared, petrified state. To her it was as if he'd seen a demon and was scared to the spot like a deer in a headlight. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly._

_Cookie: Are you alright? What's wrong?_

_Jacques shivered as if her touch were cold as ice._

_Jacques: Ho….How am I going to get through this? Heaven's stairway….it looks impossible._

_Cookie took the map from Jacques' shacking hands and read the notes herself._

_Cookie: This does look challenging. We won't know how challenging until we get there. I'll take this map to the navigator and he'll know what to do from here._

_Jacques nodded and left the map with Cookie. He sighed and went to his room and opened a bottle of rum pouring himself a glass as he couldn't help, but to continue feeling guilty. This was his problem so he would take care of it. A quiet knock came at his door and his right ear turned to the sound of the knocking._

_Jacques: Who is it?_

_Polly: Hehe, it's me….can I come in._

_Jacques paused for a second. He didn't know how to react at first, after all she was his rival._

_Jacques: Come on in, your more then welcome._

_He gulped unbelieving that he'd say such a thing to her. She came in looking slightly greyer then she usually did. She smiled softly as she sat at the end of Jacques' bed._

_Polly: I heard….that you have a terrible task ahead of you._

_Jacques: Yeah….getting up the Stairway of heaven isn't going to be in the slightest of any small task. It is going to be the biggest challenge I have went through yet._

_Jacques sat beside her and looked up at her slightly taller figure. How would he pull off something so impossible as this? He wouldn't know yet. His eyes widened as Polly gently took his hand in her own two warm hands as the same weak smile stayed on her face._

_Polly: I just wanted you to know…..I believe in you._

_Jacques gasped as he heard her and felt the warmth of her hands._

_Jacques: Yeah…..but I'm the one who caused you to become sick…..how could you……_

_Polly: That….is all in the past. It was partially my fault for being a mean bitch to you. I should have know….you have never lost a best friend._

_Jacques: Yes…but that gave me no ex-_

_Jacques was interrupted and surprised as Polly wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. Tears were running down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on his shoulder._

_Polly: I'm sorry, ever since I've been here I've been nothing but a thorn in your side….but could I spend the night here? Just tonight?_

_Jacques hesitated for a moment and wrapped an arm around her waist, his face as blank as a canvas._

_Jacques: Of coarse you can. You can stay the night whenever your heart feels like you need to._

_Polly smiled through her tears and kissed Jacques on the cheek making his cheeks turn a slight red color that Polly had to notice._

_Polly: Thank you._

_As they laid in bed Polly had her oversized night gown on again. Jacques looked at the triangle shaped mark that now had the three stab marks. He wondered how she could have carried such a scar as a child. It must have been an impossibly heavy burden to be the age she was and have such a mental and physical scar as the one she had carried for years. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her for her losses. She turned in her sleep and what he saw then made his face go red as he noticed her soft breasts popping halfway out of her night shirt. He'd never seen anything like them on any neopets and was curious as to what they even were. He leaned towards her to get a better look when Polly's arms came around his neck making his face go into them. He gulped as his face felt the softness of her breasts, her perky nipples poking out as well. He couldn't help but feel himself getting turned on by this. He'd never felt like this before, especially the heat that was coming from his crotch area. He didn't know how he could even stand it for much longer. Soon though he fell asleep with his ….ehem….manly hood sticking up through the sheets. _

_///The next Day///_

_Garin woke up yawning as he'd gotten dressed for the day. He wanted to check up on Jacques to see how he faired the time before his climb on Heaven's stairway well. He passed the kitchen seeing Cookie working hard as she ever did to prepare the breakfast that the crew seemed to always enjoy. He then bumped into Victor who straightened his glasses and cleared his throat a bit._

_Victor: Have you seen Polly? She wasn't in her room this morning._

_Garin looked alarmed._

_Garin: What the….but where could she be?_

_Victor: Somewhere on the ship or she could have committed suicide and jumped the boat. Neoblues victims often do commit suicide so it is likely that it happened last night._

_Garin: This….this is HORIBLE! We have to get Jacques' lousy ass up because HE'S responsible for this!!!_

_Garin looked out of touch with himself as he ran to Jacques' room in a fast rush._

_///Meanwhile////_

_Jacques had woken up well rested, his member in disguise decided not to stay up too late either. He looked down at the sleeping Polly and decided he really wanted to see what the breasts looked like. Just as he looked down her shirt he saw the sexiest pair of nipples poking upward. He blushed as he stared, then suddenly Garin burst into his room._

_Garin: Jacques! WHERE IS……._

_Garin looked over at Jacques and Polly laying together in the same bed, his face turning red. Jacques' face turned red as well as he looked at his ex best friend's look of awe._

_Jacques: I can explain…_

_Garin: O….k_

_Garin slowly shut the door going out not knowing what else he should be doing._

_////Time skip////_

_Jacques came out dressed and ready for a new day. He saw Garin leaning against the wooden wall of the inner deck and stood beside him now leaning against the wall._

_Jacques: Hey_

_Garin looked up at him curiously._

_Garin: Hey…..why was Polly in your bed? You didn't….you know….do it did you?_

_Jacques: Hardly, she was just really blue and down and needed to spend the night. I'm still puzzled as to why she chose to spend the night with me of all people._

_Garin: Yeah, I know. You're a real jackass when you put your mind to it you know. It IS weird that she came to you….I mean, I was so sure it was going to be me!_

_Jacques smirked over at Garin mischievously. _

_Jacques: So does this mean your jealous of me? Hehehe!_

_Garin: Fuck you! You knew I liked her from the beginning! You even said it'd be wrong for neopets and humans to be like that but YOU….._

_Jacques: Well can't I change my mind? HaHA!_

_They both laughed playfully when Polly came out in her nightgown swaying left to right gracefully. She still looked grey, but in better spirits._

_Polly: Morning Jacques….did you sleep well?_

_Jacques blushed heavily in front of her thinking of what he'd seen._

_Jacques: Ye…yeah….did you sleep well miss Polly?_

_She giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek which caught Garin's attention as well._

_Polly: You don't have to add a "miss" to my name you know. I'll see you at breakfast, but now I need to go change into something more suiting._

_She left into her own room and Garin patted Jacques hard on the back._

_Garin: Who's the lucky basterd?! Ha ha HAAA!_

_Jacques: Jesus Christ! She….._

_Jacques turned to Garin with his face still slightly red._

_Jacques: Garin, when we get to Heaven's stairway….I don't want to go because I'm obligated but….because I want to if that's alright._

_Garin nodded and smirked._

_Garin: Do it for your woman beastie boy! Hehehe! (Beastie boy for beastiality, HAHA) _

_The two of them laughed and joked until breakfast was served. As soon as Jacques sat down Polly took a seat beside him and the two talked way past breakfast about what the future held for them in The Stairway To Heaven._

_To Be Continued………_

_Pooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppooppoop_

_Sorry this chapter wasn't as long and marvelous as I was planning for it to be. Next chapter is longer! Promises._


	7. IIIIIII

Title: Trapped

Rated: M

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Neopets and I don't gain a cent from this story at all. It's a shame really since money makes my so horny!

WARNING! This Chapter has sexual content. If this is the sort of thing you don't want seeing then go ahead and leave.

Chapter 7

There before the pirate crew was a lone island that was never described on any of the Neopets world map to any of the website visitors. One half was on fire as if it were a volcano that was continuously erupting with lava. The other half however was a constant winter that stayed frozen all year long. In the center a large stairway stretched out to a floating eternal nimbus that held the grand city in which they were headed. Jacques looked up at the stair case looking as if he were about to cry. His hands were shaking as well and his knees were trembling. His breathing became heavy as reality hit him. If he didn't pull this off perfectly….he would surely die as well as Polly. Polly saw how terrified he looked and came closer to him from behind. She heard him gasp as she wrapped her arms around him.

Polly: Don't worry….I am more then sure you are capable of getting through this.

At this Jacques did calm down bit, but he still did seem a bit tense and nervous.

Jacques: Thank you…..you have no idea what that means to me.

Polly: Or maybe I do….who knows?

Jacques turned to Polly. She was almost completely black and white. He felt bad for what he'd done to her. He was the one who deserved to go up such a stairway as the one he was sentenced to.

Jacques: When you are cured, lets celebrate. Okay?

Polly nodded smiling happily through her grey appearance. They soon landed on the summer side of Fire and Ice island. There Garin shook Jacques' hand as he eyed Polly's condition as it was. She looked like she'd been painted with a grey paintbrush and joined up with the Grey Faerie club. They soon walked on the sandy beach of the summer side of the island. They decided to stay in the center since it had the qualities of springtime. Jacques was happy he'd got to spend more time with Polly, but he was angry that it was his fault that they had to go through the mess they were in. For some reason he couldn't quite thinking of her….but she was the only one around him after all. They got to a small cottage. The stairway came climbing out from the roof and into the sky. He knocked on the door and was answered by a Soup faerie. She looked very kind and gentle.

Soup Faerie: My my, it's been a while since I've had a visitor. Won't you please come in? I have soup ready for anyone who is hungry.

They graciously excepted the soup and then went on their way up the staircase to Faerieland. It all seemed too easy as they kept climbing their way up to the heavens that held the grace and and beauty of heaven itself. As they entered Faerieland they couldn't help, but marvel at it's beauty. The magical carriages they rode alone was an awe sort of activity that they would never normally have seen. They quickly found the cloud that the healing springs had been located at and soon arrived at their destination. The water faerie lifted an eyebrow as they walked towards her.

Water Faerie: Hello, can I help you?

Jacques: Yes….my friend….she's got the neoblues….do you have anything can help her?

The water faerie looked over with a look of concern.

Water Faerie: Well….I can try to heal her myself. If the first time doesn't work though she can lay over there until my powers respawn.

The water faerie pointed to a bed of clouds. Polly laid on them feeling it as a light, fluffy feel that made her feel like she was flying. The water Faerie mumbled some words as she held her hands above Polly. Polly glowed a glowing pink color and a little color had come into her, but she still seemed grayish. The water faerie sighed and looked down in disappointment.

Water Faerie: I'm sorry, she's only part of the way recovered. I'm not used to curing humans so I'll have to wait and heal her again.

Jacques nodded with a concerned look.

Jacques: Whatever it takes. Do it.

////////Meanwhile/|/|/|/|/|/|/|

Garin walked at the end of the boat as they had set dock on the island still. He was looking through a pair of binoculars when he spotted a ship with mounds of gold and NP headed toward the island. He shouted to all his crew men to set sail towards it in hopes of robbing it blind. And so they set sail towards it with the hopes of treasure in their eyes. Garin smirked seeing that the ship was filled with nothing but snobby millionaire neopets and their owners. They were right beside the ship. The neopet owners looking anxiously over at them. Garin and the crew members jumped the ship, swords in hand. Garin chuckled as he held his sword out threateningly.

Garin: Alright, all of you hand over your goods or your life.

A rather handsome, muscular man came out in the open with an evil grin cast upon his face. His long, sleek black hair was tied in a neat ponytail. He wore a pinstripe suit and in an instant Garin recognized him from Polly's memories. He could only freeze like a deer in the headlight as the larger man grabbed his wrist forcefully making him drop his sword. Garin's eyes widened as he went into a cold sweat. What was he to do now? He didn't have a single clue.

Garin: You're….Atnas…….

Atnas: Yes, and now you are my prisoner. So are your crewmen. They are now enslaved to my boat. Look at your ship young captain.

Garin turned his head to see his ship had been set on fire. He then turned back to the human man who now wore a lustful smirk on his lips.

Atnas: If you promise you'll be my slave permanently I'll allow your friends to leave this boat free on the nearest island. If you argue about it though and disagree with the deal I'll allow my men to torture each one until death.

Garin nodded and watched as his crew mates where stranded on the Fire and Ice island. What else could he really have done? He felt something cold and metal clamp around his neck making his heart sink in his chest. He turned to look at Atnas who seemed amused at the hurt look he was receiving.

Atnas: You will need to come with me….now.

Atnas yanked on the chain jerking the metal clamp around Garin's neck. He led him into the inner rooms and into a luxuriously furnished room. There he saw Hannah the pirate robber cuffed on one side of Atnas' king sized bed. She had her cloths tossed to the side. She was naked with nothing but her fur to keep her warm. Hannah opened her eyes and glared at the both of them.

Atnas: Hannah, this is Garin. He's a pirate captain just like me.

Hannah still glaring at the both of them had a few choice words of her own.

Hannah: Stay away from me you pieces of shit! One pirate is bad enough. I hate your fuckin guts.

Atnas: You heard it for your self champ. She fuckin hates you. What are you going to do about it?

Garin: Hannah….

Garin didn't know what to say to her. He was still in shock from all the events that had taken place in such a short amount of time.

Atnas shoved Garin onto the bed letting go of his chain. Atnas looked sternly down into Garin's eyes commandingly and dominant as he ever was.

Atnas: Do her, have sex with this worthless piece of garbage that insults pirates and not just that. Make it rough for her. Show her pain.

Garin: But….

Atnas: Do it or I'll gut you both like fish.

Garin gulped and stripped himself of his clothes and grabbed Hannah roughly as she moaned in pain from his rough handled tough. Hannah looked down horrified as Garin inserted one of his fingers into her tight wet pussy. Garin blushed hard, his cheeks turning pure red.

Garin: Wow….I really have never done this before.

Hannah blushed as well.

Hannah: You mean this is your first time?

Garin: Yeah…it is.

Atnas: Then get on with it fool. No wonder you were easy prey.

Atnas was starting to strip, his clothes going into a neat little pile as he locked the door making sure no one entered in his private time.

Garin bent down kissing her neck making her moan as she wriggled around. He cupped her breasts in his hands playing with her nipples making them perkier then they'd normally be. He felt his dick growing hard with all the heat of the moment and worked his mouth down to her pink lips playing with her clip with his tongue. Her face turned bright red as she moaned out loud as he kept it up and then started fingering her tight hole. Seeing she was fully turned on he stuck his rather large member into her. He was amazed at how good it felt. Nothing had ever felt this good. Not even treasure could replace this. He started thrusting in and out. He couldn't help but be rough now. It was more then he could stand as he slammed his member in and out of her as he gripped her hips in his grip. He could see Atnas jacking off, laying next to them but he didn't care. Not long after he came inside her. Atnas came and smirked as he'd seen Garin cum.

Atnas: Lad, you just got your worst enemy pregnant.

Garin looked over to Atnas in shock.

Garin: How is she pregnant?

Atnas: Simple, your both the same species. Usuls. So now she's Prego.

Garin looked down at Hannah who was both shocked from the pregger news and pleased at such good sex.

Atnas: It doesn't matter. You both belong to me now.

Atnas undid Hannah's cuffs and sat her on his lap. She was allot smaller then he was making his cock gigantic to her. He pushed his large member up her tight ass with only his semen as a lubricant. She screamed in pain as he pumped her up and down on himself.

Atnas: Hehe, hey Garin……your coming her and fucking her cunt right this second.

Garin gulped and came to the both of them sitting so his dick was pointing up into her virgina. It still felt great, but Hannah screaming in pain was making him feel uneasy. Soon both men came in her and she was tossed to the side along with Garin. Atnas left locking the door from the outside as tears welled up in Hannah's eyes.

Hannah: I hate this, I HATE IT.

Hannah got up glaring as she got dressed. Garin got dressed as well as he looked over to the pirate robber. She was attempting to pick the lock with futile efforts. He stared down at his opportunity to show her what he could do.

Garin: Here, let me.

Hannah saw him bring out a lock picking set and smiling slyly she stepped aside hoping to escape herself. Garin unlocked it successfully but when he opened the door Atnas was standing right at the doorway with a sharp knife in his hand. He smiled menacingly down at the two Usul and kicked them both in the stomachs locking the door behind him. He slammed Garin down onto the wooden floor, face down and tore off his already worn shirt off of him. Garin shook from fear knowing what he was about to receive for his useless escape effort. Hot pain shot through his body as blood mingled with his fur. A triangle shaped cut that went deep was carved into his right shoulder blade and he was left unconscious on the floor. They were now locked in once again, once again prisoners of the misspelled Satan.

///////////////Meanwhile//////////////

The water faerie smiled kindly as the color returned to Polly and she smiled cheerfully back.

Polly: Wow….thank you so much. You have no idea what it means to me, now that I'm back to my old self. If your ever in trouble and I'm nearby let me help you as best I can.

The water faerie seemed nervous at this response.

Water faerie: No no, it's no trouble at all. Thousands of pets come to me sick all the time.

Polly turned to Jacques who was sleeping soundly in another bed next to hers. She stood up and lifted him over her shoulder and bid her good byes to the faerie before leaving. She went down the staircase, a bad feeling creeping into her stomach with each step she took. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong, completely wrong. What could it have been though. She felt fine, more healthy then she had ever been. She soon found her way to the dock they'd landed on and saw her crew mates building rafts and homemade boats. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she realized something DID happen. She spotted Cookie and ran up to her.

Polly: Well my gods! What the hell happened to you guys? Where's Garin at?

Jacques now woke up and wriggled down to look around for his best friend.

Jacques: Yeah….where is the Bugger? I need to talk to him.

Cookie grimaces with a troubled look about her.

Cookie: I'm sorry…but he was captured.

Jacques: WHAT? WHO? WHO HAS CAPTURED HIM?

Cookie: All I heard was his name….his name is Atnas.

At this point Polly had gone into deeper shock. She sank to her knees as tears crawled out of her eyes.

Polly: Atnas…..*she trembled bringing her hands to her face* ……I…..I-I-I-I……I just…..can't believe of all places he'd be here. He is a MONSTER!

Jacques looked concerned down at her and held her close kneeling with her. This caused most of the crew mates to either stare or glance occasionally over at them. Cookie looked surprised at them.

Cookie: Wow….you two seem allot closer now.

Cookie smiled still tying logs together.

Cookie: That's good. I've never seen humans and neopets get close at all like that. At least not the ones I've seen. I only seen the ones that are dumping their pets off at the pound.

(I've dumped 3 pets and plan on dumping more, Mwa ha ha haaaa)

Jacques frowned and then looked up at Cookie with concern in his eyes now.

Jacques: Cookie…..Polly is right. Atnas is a monster.

Cookie looked as if she were pondering on the thought of it.

Cookie: Is he really that bad? What's the cap'n gonna do to escape?

Polly shot up on her feet as she glared into the sand.

Polly: There is only one way to truly escape…..I'm going to murder Atnas. He's the one who murdered my mother and brought me to shame. I will defeat him.

Cookie gasped as her face paled.

Cookie: He…he did _that?_

_Polly smiled gently down at cookie and placed a caring hand on her shoulder._

_Polly: Yes Cookie….he did do that. Want to see what else he gave me?_

_Polly turned around and peals the right part of her shirt back revealing a rather deep, triangle shaped scar and then pulled her shirt back._

_Polly: I'm suspecting he gives these to whoever defies him and his authority. I was about six years old when he gave me that scar._

_Polly smiled over to Jacques._

_Polly: Don't worry, I'm going to get Garin back no matter what._

_Polly did a thumbs up, Jacques did as well grinning hopeful of what was to come. Seeing this Cookie grinned wide and did a thumbs up too. Victor ruined the moment however….unsoundly as he was._

_Victor: 'Ey! You guy's need to get to work right on the double!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review and there will be more where that came from. ^_^_


End file.
